1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to door latches and is particularly directed to improved door latches for sliding or pocket doors and the like, together with means for facilitating the use of such doors by handicapped persons.
2. Prior Art
There is a definite need in the domestic or home market for a positive locking latch for sliding or pocket doors. Latches which are currently available are either too light in construction and, hence, provide inadequate security, or are too heavy in construction, being intended for fire doors and requiring a key to lock or unlock them. Furthermore, installation of most prior art door latches requires that a large notch be cut from the leading edge of the door in which to mount the latch mechanism. However, this severely weakens the front stile of many hollow core doors, making them very weak and vulnerable to splitting. Also, most prior art sliding door latches are constructed to keep the door from sliding open accidentally, but do not incorporate a privacy latch. Consequently, even when latched, the doors can often be opened by lifting and sliding the door and many such latches will disengage when pressure is applied to them. This can cause much embarrassment when the door is used for a bathroom or bedroom. Still other prior art sliding door latches have been difficult or impossible for handicapped persons to actuate. A search in the United States Patent Office has revealed the following:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,607,510 G. Shanaan et al Aug. 26, 1986 4,663,949 B. Yane May 12, 1987 4.932,694 L. Cater, Sr. Jun. 12, 1990 5.174,617 M. G. Huber et al Dec. 29, 1992 ______________________________________
Each of these references is subject to the disadvantages discussed above. Thus, none of the prior art sliding door latches have been entirely satisfactory.